Ben 10 Halloween Special
by David Blade
Summary: Read it and find out what happens...


Hello my **Fanfiction** fans! I'm really sorry for not giving you any more stories for a while. I've been having so much school work! I hope you can all forgive me! I may have another story later, like maybe a couple weeks. But this is a very late Halloween special! I will be adding another chapter later! Enjoy, leave comments, and have some patience! I love you all (In a friend way btw)!

_**Halloween Special Chapter 1**_

(Halloween Night, 2000) (Bellwood)

A shadow moved through the darkness, quietly sneaking through the spots of darkness towards a unsuspected red-head, not making a sound.

"Grandpa! Where's Ben? I don't want to wait anymore!" Gwen yelled into the Rustbucket. She was getting really annoyed. The shadow stepped out into the light of a street lamp.

"Ben? Is that you?" Gwen asked, getting scared as the figure limped forward Gwen in a zombie like walk, leaving a trail of blood in it's path.

"Grandpa? GET OUT HERE!" Gwen yelled again as the figure steadily got closer and closer. But then disappeared. Gwen, scared out of her mind, started walking to where the figure seemed to evaporate. As she crept closer, the figure got closer

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gwen screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt a wet, cold hand on her shoulder. Grandpa jumped out of the Rustbucket, gun raised, and shot the figure.

"OOOOOWWW!" Ben yelled as the laser from the gun hit his ass.

"Grandpa!" Fourarms turned around with a shredded surrounding him and ketchup bottles strapped to his feet.

"Ben! You son of a bitch! You scared the fucking shit out of me!" Gwen yelled kicking and punching Fourarms. There was a flash of red and Ben returned to normal.

"Ben, that wasn't funny!" Grandpa scolded as Gwen sat on the stairs of the Rustbucket, literally jumping at any unknown sound she heard.

"Oh! It was hilarious!" Ben laughed, still thinking of the look on Gwen's face when he scared her.

"Ben! I swear on my life I will kill you for this!" Gwen yelled at Ben. But what she didn't know, was that she would fulfill that promise. But bring humankind to extinction in the process.

_10 years later..._

"Come on Kevin, we're going to be late." Gwen yelled up the stairs to the 'Levin household. This year Gwen was handing out the candy instead of receiving it.

"I'm coming!" Kevin called as he walked down the stairs, dressed like a mechanic. Gwen was wearing a princess dress, but it was actually a strapless gown. So Kevin thought he could get some action tonight if he played his cards right. The door bell rang.

"Coming my young visitor!" Gwen called as she grabbed a bowl of candy. She opened the door, saw a hand reach for the bowl, grab a hand full of candy, and then run away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Gwen yelled, she uttered a spell and a pink ball surrounded the thief and pulled it back in front of her. She released the spell, and Ben fell onto the porch.

"BEN! What are you doing here now? You were supposed to be here two hours ago!" Gwen yelled as Ben got up.

"Come on Gwen...I was trick-or-treating." Ben said opening his garbage bag full of candy.

"Oh...Butterfinger!" Kevin reached for the bag but Gwen slapped his hand and Kevin yelped, "OW! That hurt!" Kevin said rubbing the back of his hand. Gwen then grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him inside.

"Ben! You shouldn't be taking the children's candy! NOW GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Gwen screamed. Like a punished dog, Ben sat down on the couch. But Azmuth appeared on the arm rest.

"Ben! I need you now!" Azmuth yelled, grabbed Ben, and teleported.

_In Galvan Prime..._

"Ben! We need to get you into the medical room now!" Azmuth yelled. At once a gurney and a medical robot appeared from a random door, grabbed Ben, put him on the gurney, and then pushed the gurney into another random door. The medical robot brought Ben into the medical room, but it seemed familiar...Then Ben got it, it looked like a standard Earth hospital room, but this room was way more advanced.

"What the hell is happening?" Ben gasped, still admiring the room. Azmuth jumped on to the gurney,

"I'm sorry Ben, but this has to be done! Last week, the Ultimatrix sent me it's monthly report. This report gives me a sample of your DNA, this tells me whether or not you're using the Ultimatrix correctly, or if something is wrong. I installed this after the situation with the ultimate aliens having personalities of their own. I suspected everything to be alright, for it has been for a while. But I was surprised to find a piece of your DNA strand out of place, something as you earth people would say 'out of wack'." Azmuth said pacing back and forth. Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing, something was wrong with his very DNA! Intent on what he was going to hear next, Ben surprising stayed quiet. "After intense analysis, I found that this piece of your DNA wasn't even your DNA! It was alien in origin, I'm nut sure where you encountered this...But what this piece of alien DNA does is that it turns humans into zombies, essentially. Craving brains and eating flesh, moaning all the time. But what's worse is that this disease is very contagious, even a touch of your clothing will transfer this to another human. Ben...we have to destroy the Ultimatrix in order to save you and the human race." Azmuth said looking downtrodden. What Azmuth didn't tell Ben was that he would have to kill Ben to, because he had the alien disease in his DNA.

"WHAT? The Ultimatrix!" Ben yelled at Azmuth, "No...there's people that need help. I don't know where and when but when somebody needs help dealing with freaks, I'm the one they call. Now, I'm going to break out of here and fly back to earth." Ben said popping up the dial on the Ultimatrix.

"Ben! You don't know what you're doing! STOP!" Azmuth yelled, but it was to late. There was a flash of green light that filled the medical room.

"Bigchill!" Bigchill yelled, turned intangible, and started to long flight back to earth.

_Meanwhile, on Earth..._

"There you go my well dressed child!" Gwen said, as she gave the last of the candy she had to a trick-or-treater, "Now have a nice night!"

"Well...that's the last of it." Kevin said, "Why don't we just sit on the couch and watch a movie? I'll make the popcorn."

"Kevin, I'm tired. I think I just need to go home. Goodnight." Gwen said walking out the door. But she didn't tell Kevin the real reason she left. She was feeling pain in her stomach, like hunger pains.

"But that's impossible, I just ate." Gwen whispered to herself. But it was true, she was having hunger pains.

When Gwen got home she opened the fridge, but surprisingly none of the food in her refrigerator seemed good. But she grabbed some bread and toasted that. After she ate the bread she still felt hungry. So she toasted another slice, and then another, and then another. By the time she even started to feel better she ate a whole loaf of bread! But then something came by her, a smell. This smell smelled really good, like smelling a pie just after it comes out the oven. Gwen's mouth started to water, she went upstairs in search of this smell. She came up to her parent's room, her dad was away on a business trip so it was just her mother asleep in the room. Gwen knocked on the door,

"what?" Her mother replies.

"What do you have in your room?" Gwen asked,

"Nothing...why do you ask?" Her mother replied again. But by the time she finished the sentence the door was unlocked and Gwen was in the room.

"There's something in your room and I'm going to find out what it is!" Gwen yelled, now being driven by hunger. She frantically searches the room and finds nothing, but still smells this wonderful smell. She then lays eyes on her mother, and figures it's coming from her. So Gwen jumps onto the bed and starts patting down her mother,

"Gwendolyn! What are you doing?" Gwen's mother asks trying to push her daughter off her, but to no avail. Gwen finished patting down her mother and smells the smell coming from inside her hair. Gwen then claws at her mother's hair, and by now Gwen's mother can do nothing else but to scream in pain. Scream and hope that her own daughter doesn't kill her...

_**To Be Continued**_

thanks for reading! Have a good day! Next chapter posted soon (I hope)...


End file.
